Normal Monday's Chaos
by Solar Hawk
Summary: Also on HIATUS. Not permanant.
1. Prologue

**Normal Monday's Chaos**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: Solar Hawk doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Prologue **

It was a fine Monday morning, all Monday-ish and such. And on this fine day, our favorite Fullmetal Alchemist stars were gathered in a circle in a dusty old library.

"It's just a simple transmutation!" Edward Elric insisted. They were all standing in a circle around a few objects. Ed was next to Al, then came Riza, Hughes, and finally Mustang.

"I dunno..." Maes Hughes sighed, "I may not do Alchemy but it sure sounds complicated."

"Come on!" Alphonse begged. "It sounds like fun and it could be really helpful!"

"Hmm," Roy Mustang said thoughtfully.

"What are your thoughts on this subject, sir?" Riza Hawkeye asked.

"I agree with Al on this one, it could be helpful. But it could rip our very souls apart," Mustang stated. They all gasped and rethought on the subject.

"Maybe we should..." Al began but was cut off by his impatient brother.

"Well, I'm not waiting anymore!" Ed growled and did the transmutation.

"No!" they all shouted. Then they were all engulfed by a bright light.

**

* * *

**

Now let us take a moment to explain what this transmutation was, shall we?

Ed had been searching through a dusty old collection of books when he and his brother stumbled upon a strange diary of an Alchemist called Bo Dyswitch, the Anatomy Alchemist. They flipped through the book nonchalantly and saw nothing of interest, so they tossed it on top of the pile of useless books. Then the book opened and a sheet of blue paper fell out.

Ed had picked it up and read it, eyes wide. The paper stated a theory, one which may have proved useful to the State, had it been completed. Ed's eyes ran over it, drinking in every word when he realized the missing aspect. Instant transmutation.

Ed showed it to his brother who also read it excitedly. It seemed that Mr. Dyswitch had been working on a way to disguise Alchemists through one simple transmutation that worked for the rest of their life. This created a elixir which, if drunk by an Alchemist, would give that Alchemist shapeshifting abilities. Unfortunately it would have nasty, if not fatal, side effects if not done correctly.

The Elrics decided that this would prove extremely useful and brought the diary and the paper to the Colonel. He, with Hawkeye and Hughes, read it over as well. They also decided that this would greatly benefit all State Alchemists and gathered the needed materials. The prepared everything exactly, but then started to get second thoughts.

They were thinking about waiting for a while when our own Edward Elric decided they were taking too long and did the transmutation.

The reason Colonel Roy Mustang was going to slow down a little was simply this. He had flipped through Bo Dyswitch's diary and found a page where Mr. Dyswitch had warned the reader not to mix any type of Alchemic Amplifier with the transmutation.

Hmm...what exactly is the State Alchemist's watch again? Oh yeah! AN ALCHEMIC AMPLIFIER!

So what happened exactly?

As the Anatomy Alchemist put it... "My research proves inconclusive. What results may happen are unknown to me. Only time will tell."

* * *

**Solar Hawk:** Hey guys! Sorry if it's a bit confusing at first, but you'll understand it a little better next chappie! So until then, R&R Please! 


	2. Roy Mustang's POV or

**Normal Monday's Chaos**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, okay?**

**Chapter 1 - Roy Mustang's POV -or- A Little Shorthanded**

_Ugh...who the heck let Fullmetal pass the Alchemy Certification Exam anyways?_ I shook my head and opened my eyes a little. Everyone was sprawled out on the floor. Riza, Maes, and Al were visible. I saw Ed's glove poking out from behind Alphonse's suit of armor. They were all breathing.

_Thank goodness. If anything had happened..._

"Ugh.." I groaned and stood up. I clutched my stomach and walked towards the door. _I'm going to my office and I'm going to take some medicine. Wow, that transmutation was not only dangerous, but stupid too!_ "Idiot Fullmetal," I muttered bitterly and left, leaving everyone else knocked out on the floor.

I left them all and got out of the library. _Let them keep on sleeping on that hard floor. I've got work to do._

**

* * *

**

I sat down in my office chair, relaxed for the moment. "What the heck happened?" I muttered. I tried to focus on my paperwork, but my vision was still blurry from that light and I had barely made it to my office. I couldn't very well concentrate on paperwork now could I?

"Sir!" Jean Havoc burst into my office abruptly, followed by Armstrong. "Sir, I-" He stopped and stared at me.

"What is it, Havoc? And why in the world are you staring at me?" I snapped. I was in a really bad mood and his eyes weren't doing anything to help me. "Well? Answer me!"

"Um..oh, Ed! Where's the Colonel and why are you sitting in his chair?" Havoc asked me, confused.

I was starting to get really ticked off. "Is this some kind of joke, Havoc? Because IT IS NOT FUNNY!"

He looked equally ticked off. "Okay, Ed! Quit talking like that! You're really starting to annoy me! Now where is the Colonel? It is really important." Havoc stomped his foot to emphasize his point.

"RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!" I screamed. "AND WHY IN THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING ME ED?" I could only imagine how angry I looked.

Havoc looked really confused. "Um...because you _are_ Ed."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. I picked up the mirror on my desk and stared into it. I gasped. "I'M ED?"

**

* * *

**

"Wow, Sir. Sounds like you had a bad time," Havoc apologized as I finished explaining, "Sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's all right," I sighed, "I guess this was to be expected." I slumped back in my chair with my hand on my head. _What a disaster...I'm going to kill Fullmetal..Wait! How can I kill him if he's in a different body? Aw fudge pops._ My face probably looked so frustrated right then.

"Are you okay, Colonel?" Armstrong asked me. He looked disturbed and slightly freaked by my appearance.

"Yes, Armstrong. I'm fine," I sighed again, "We better get back and wake up the others." They nodded and I led them down to the library. When I opened the door and peered inside, they were all gone! "What?"

"Um..they're gone.." Havoc stated simply, not knowing what else to say.

"AAACK!" I screamed, finally losing it. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" I started to scream in a crazed frenzy. Then I blacked out as something hit me in the back of the head.

**

* * *

**

"Urm...what happened?" I groaned and woke up with a sore head.

Jean Havoc looked really sorry. "I apologize sir, you were starting to lose it, you see?"

"Yes, Fullmetal's insanity must seriously be affecting my head," I sighed and stood up, "Armstrong! Find everyone immediately! I want them in here an hour ago!"

Armstrong saluted. "Yessir!" Then he turned on his heel and left.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Havoc asked curiously.

"I'm going out for a walk," I groaned and rubbed my head.

**

* * *

**

"Watch it!" I snapped as a civilian bumped into me.

"Excuse you, shorty!" he grunted.

I felt a vein pulse in my head that I didn't even know exsisted. I assume that would be the _I'm Not Short_ vein. "Excuse me?" I growled, my voice growing dangerously low. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"I said, Excuse you shorty!" the man snorted. The next thing I knew I had pinned him against the wall.

"You know it's not nice to insult people, lard man. They might just lose it!" Then I started to shake him violently. "APOLOGIZE TO ME!"

"I'm s-s-s-sorry!" the poor man whimpered. _Too bad pal, sorry doesn't cut it!_

"EDWARD! Leave that poor man alone!" Maes was walking towards me looking very...Riza-like? _Uh-oh..._

"And who are you telling me what to do?" I snapped. Maybe she didn't know yet, so I figured to milk it for all it was worth.

Maes put his hands on his hips. _Ugh...so scary...that image will stay on my mind forever.._ "Excuse me? All right, you're coming with me!" Then he dragged me by my ear all the way back into my office. "Now, explain Edward or whoever you are!" _Drat, she knows._

"I don't know, maybe I didn't like being called short." I admitted.

"Yeah, I guess you know how Ed feels. Who are you anyways? Al? Hughes?"

I grinned. "I'll give you a hint, I'm stuck in this shrimp's body." His..er...her face grew white.

"Colonel Mustang?" Maes...er...Riza ventured. I nodded and his/her face grew even paler. "I am so very sorry sir! I didn't realize..."

I shrugged. "It's okay. Havoc actually started to yell at me." Maes/Riza laughed shakily and smiled a little. "Hey, don't worry, Armstrong's gonna round up the rest of them and we'll be back to normal in no time. So did you have a fun day?" I smiled but it probably turned out as a sour grimace.

He/she rolled their eyes. "Oh yeah, loads of fun. Can't believe how Hughes can live with never being able to shut his mouth. Plus all day I wanted to talk about my daughter that I don't even have."

"Yeah..I-" I was cut off by a disgruntled Al's body, Riza's body, and my body entering the room.

My body looked up and groaned. "Normal Monday?"

I nodded. "Normal Monday."

* * *

**Solar Hawk:** So? Did you understand it a little better? I hope you did, because I'm planning on a chapter for each character in the room. Kudos to you if you can figure out the cycle of how they switched before the next chapter! 


	3. Maes Hughe's POV or

**Normal Monday's Chaos**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, duh!**

**Chapter 2 - Maes Hughe's POV -or- Oh Snap!**

I dared to open my eyes. A bright light flooded my vision and temporarily blinded me. "Urk...," I groaned and stood up shakily, "What a day..." I felt my way out of the library carefully. "Darn you, Ed!" I groaned and collapsed on the floor.

**

* * *

**

"Is he awake?"

"I dunno...Sir?"

I opened my eyes and groaned again. "Urgh...what happened?" I saw a smiling pair of young State Alchemist smiling at me.

"You were collapsed on the floor, so I brought you to the hospital quarters!" one said with a huge smile. "Um, Sir!" he added after remembering I was a higher rank than him.

"Whatever, go away," I moaned and put my head in the pillow. _I feel like I just got hit by Armstrong on one of his bad days..WITH the pink sparkles._

They both saluted and left quickly because I probably looked like Elysia had tried to "make-up daddy" again.

I sighed and looked in the mirror Roy kept on his desk for some weird reason to make sure I looked presentable for the two women in my life. I gasped and almost fainted at the face staring back at me.

Mustang smirked at me from the mirror and I fell over in my chair. I got up really quickly and turned the mirror face-down. "Oh great! Now my eyes are messed up, too! Thanks a lot Ed! Maybe I should go home for the day...Yeah! That's what I'll do!" I strolled out of Roy's office whistling.

People were staring at me for some freaky reason or another.

**

* * *

**

I strolled happily into the house and closed the door loudly. Gracia called out from the kitchen, "Maes? I'm in the kitchen, dear."

I grinned and walked into the kitchen up to Gracia. "Hey honey! Where's Elysia, darling?" I placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Why you silly! She's at school, Mrs. Appleorange was going to bring her hAAAAAA!" Gracia turned and looked at me, screaming. "ROY! I'M MARRIED!"

I sighed, she was in one of her _moods_. "Yeah, to ME!" She slapped me, which hurt a heckuva lot considering she's never done it before.

"OW! What's wrong with you?" I whined.

"Roy Mustang, Maes said you were a womanizer, but I didn't believe him! Now I certainly do! Wait till my husband hears about this!" Gracia said in a very stern tone.

"Roy? B-b-b-but I'm Maes Hughes! What the heck is going on? I'm Maes!"

"What's wrong with you, Roy? Maybe you should rest?" Gracia seemed worried, like I was mental or something. _Shyeah right._

"I'm Maes!" I insisted.

"Roy?" Gracia seemed really worried now. "Maybe I should call Ri-"

"Mommy! I'm home!" Elysia walked in happily.

"Elyisa!" I squealed and hugged my little girl. But for some reason she looked very confused.

"Mommy? Why is Mistah Kernel Woy Pony hugging me?" she wondered.

"Mistah Kernel Woy Pony? Doncha mean Mr. Colonel Roy Mustang?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled at me.

"So Mistah Pony, why are you hugging me? My daddy says you're not good enuff with kids! An an he says that you are a womaniser! An an he says you are a Narsissy!" I covered her mouth quickly. "You not Daddy!" she grumbled through my hand.

I started to cry. "What? Elysia, don't you recognize Dad-" I stopped as I looked in the mirror. This was definitely not a trick of my eyes. I froze solid.

"Whatsa mattah Mistah Pony?" Elysia looked at me with those big round eyes.

I gulped visibly. My hand went to my head. "Sexy black hair?" I touched my chest. "A well built chest?" I composed myself. "Hey, what am I thinking? _I_ have sexy black hair and a well built chest!" I laughed and I reached in my pocket and pulled out two gloves. "And Flame Alchemist's gloves?" I shuddered and plopped on the floor. "I-I-I'm Roy! And the worst part is...I CAN'T SNAP FOR THE LIFE OF ME! WAAAAH!"

Gracia backed against the wall. "Roy! You're starting to scare me! Get away from my daughter!" She hugged Elysia and kept her away from me. "Get away!"

"But Gracia my love!" Then she started to throw things at me. Which hurt. A lot.

"Stop! Don't hurt Hughes, Mrs. Hughes!" Al rushed in front of me and a picture bounced off his armor.

"Whew! Thanks, Al!" I patted his shoulder, avoiding those weird spiky thingies. "How'd you get in here?"

"I'm not Al!" he growled at me. "I'm Ed and I came through the door, duh!"

"Ed?" I cocked my head.

"The transmutation backfired," he sighed and sat on the ground dejectedly, "It seems I'm in Al's body and you're in Mustang's. The only other people, Al, Riza, and Mustang, are possibly in mine, yours, or Riza's body." Then he sounded sheepish and I'm sure he was trying to grin, too. "Or..."

"Or what?" I sighed.

"Or..I may...have..sent their souls to purgatory." He grinned sheepishly.

"What?" I stated in disbelief. "Noooo! This cannot be happening! Ack!"

"Maes, dear?" Gracia ventured from against the wall and put her hand on my shoulder. "Is that you?"

I swept her off her feet and kissed her long on the lips. Elysia made a face of disgust. "Eww! Daddy's bossy's kissin Mommy!"

"Sick," Al/Ed grimaced and curled up on the floor. "That image will never get out of my mind. Thanks a lot. Ugh...NASTY!" We ignored him as he rocked back and forth trying to suck his thumb.

When she came back up she smiled lovingly at me. "Oh Maes! I'm sorry, I didn't know! No one but you kisses me like that!"

"It's okay baby," I said sweetly and ruffled her hair. Then we were about to kiss again when...

Armstrong came in. "Ah...Colonel Mustang's body and Alphonse's body! You're needed back at the library." He blushed when he saw Gracia and I about to kiss. "Oh please tell me you're Lt. Hughes..." Armstrong whispered so we couldn't hear him. But we did hear him and ignored him.

"Why?" I asked the sick looking Major.

"So I can fix the transmutation, probably," Al/Ed muttered from his cringing postion on the floor.

"That is right, young Elric!" Armstrong said, flexing his muscles. The pink sparkles blinded us, but Elysia went up to him and smiled.

"Pretty pink!" she exclaimed and grabbed one of Armstrong's...er...arms and held on to it, trying to catch the _pretty pinks._

I started to laugh and unlatched her. "Now Elysia, daddy has to go to work, all right?

She smiled at me. "Okay Mistah Pony! I'll be swure to tell Daddy tat you was kissin Mommy!"

I started to cry and fell on the floor. "Nooo! Elysia, why? Why did you betray Daddy?" Armstrong and Al/Ed dragged me away from her.

"Bye Mistah Kernel Woy Pony!" Elysia waved from the porch.

I glared daggers at Al/Ed. "Ed, you have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now. And how badly I wish I could snap...burning you to a crisp and thus giving me peace in my mind."

He snickered. "I get that a lot. Why don't you get in line behind Scar?"

"There shall be no killing until your rightful bodies are returned to you!" Armstrong said. "In fact, preventing death has been passed down in the Armstrong line for generations!" He flexed his muscles, ripping off his shirt again.

I rolled my eyes at Al/Ed. "I hate Mondays." He nodded and we listened to Armstrongs bragging about his family ALL the way to the library.

* * *

**Solar Hawk: **So do you like it now as well?

**_Sorry I can't review in the chapter anymore, that's how Alchemy At Hogwarts got deleted._**


	4. Edward Elric's POV or

**A Normal Monday's Chaos**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't FMA. Period.**

**Chapter 3 - Ed's POV -or- I Feel A Little Empty**

My head was swirling and I was feeling very...empty. I shook my head a couple times, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I felt so wierd... "Oh well!" I said out loud. I stood up and looked around. "Now where the heck is Al?" I couldn't see the suit of armor anywhere so I shrugged. "Must've gotten tired of waiting..I bet he went to Hughes's house! Yeah, that's it," I said to myself.

As I walked out of the library, everything seemed smaller to me.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

While I was walking down the street to Hughes's house, everyone I passed by gave me a strange stare. And the funny thing was, they were looking UP at me! "Something is definately wrong!" I shouted out and tried to take a deep breath when I realized, I COULDN'T BREATHE!

They continued to stare at me and I was beginning to feel awkward. I tried to glare at them, scrunching my eyebrows, but I soon realized...I DIDN'T HAVE EYEBROWS EITHER! "What the heck is going on?" I screamed. They started to stare even more and some even began calling out for help.

I quickly turned and dashed downt the nearest alley.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"What. The. Heck. Is. Going. On," I said quietly. "Why am I in Al's body? Did the transmutation mess up? What happened to Al? Oh no!" I cried out and began to look around. "AL! WAIT FOR ME!" I began to run frantically in circles.

'_Okay Ed, calm down'_ I thought and (took a deep breath) made a weird noise. _'I better try to find the others so I can fix this...'_ I thought for a minute and tried to figure out where everyone was.

"Okay...let's see... I left Riza's body and Hughes's body back in the library.. I know, logically, that we are all in a different body, so that means it's either Hughes, Mustang or Al in Riza's body. I know Hughes's can't be in his own body, so if he's not Riza then that means the first place he would logically go is home..Hm... I guess if I find at least two people I can figure out this wacky pattern...Or maybe...What if their souls went to purgatory and evil demons took over their bodies? Wait...that's not possible..Heheh..." I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

'_Homonculus and Chimeras and even serial killers exsist, but demons don't'_ I thought nervously.

I didn't notice it, but I had begun to pace. I looked up and saw I had no idea wher I was. "Oh creampuff. I have no idea where I am," I said, stating the obvious. I shook my...helmet... a couple times and decided I should visit Hughes's house first. That's where he'd go 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999991 of the time.

"And the other .000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000009?" I asked myself out loud.

"He'd go get a turkey sandwich," I said. Then I thought for a minute. "Oh yeah! And a coffee! Can't forget the coffee."

I decided to head for the conveniently placed Coffee 'n' Turkey Sandwiches R Us that was right in front of me.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"You shouldn't be wandering around in our alley, punk," a guy wearing a black mask sneered at me.

"Yeah!" one of his masked cronies agreed.

Since Hughes hadn't been at the resturaunt, I decided to head down an alley. Smart me.

"And you shouldn't be annoying me!" I sneered back. They flinched a little, but the leader didn't back off one bit. One of his cronies nervously tapped the leader's shoulder.

"Duh..Boss?" he asked timidly.

"Whatsa matter wit you, Mo?" Boss snapped at poor Mo. Mo flinched even more.

"Duh..I think dat's da brudder of dat State Alchemist...duh...da short one," Mo mumbled.

Unfortunately for him, I heard the word short. "WHO'S SO SHORT THAT HE GETS TURNED DOWN BY MIDGETS BECAUSE THEY ONLY DATE TALLER MEN!" I screamed at them.

They ran away quite fast.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Alphonse Elric? Where is your brother?"

'_Just my luck,' _I thought with a groan, _'It's Scar.'_

"Alphonse? I promised not to hurt you, but if your brother is nearby, he's in trouble," Scar hissed.

"Um..Yeah...I'm Alphonse! Yeah..." Scar had an extremely confused look on his face. Which was really funny, I might add. "And..um..I can't find my brother..yeah," I added. He looked even more confused...and even more funny.

"Do you need to find him?" he asked with a wicked grin. "I'll help you."

'_Sure, Al! Make friends with the homicidal maniac who constantly tries to kill your brother. Great idea, Al! Let him lead you right to your brother and let him kill him! What an excellent idea! You deserve a flippin' pat on the back!'_ I thought viciously. "Thanks, but no thanks," I muttered, "I uh...am running...an...uh...yeah...ERRAND! AN ERRAND!" I screamed as I backed away slowly.

Scar furrowed his brow, and I could see the cogs turning in his head. I prayed that he didn't figure it out. "All right then," he said, a little too nice, and I would've questioned it if I wasn't so terrified. "But please tell your brother how lucky he is short, or else I would actually be able to see him," he said seriously.

'_Oh cupcakes...NO CONTROL IT! VEIN STILL EXSISTS EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE VEINS...NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LOSE IT-AAAAAGHAHAHAHA!_' I pleaded but my mind didn't listen. "WHO'S SO SMALL THAT THEIR VERY EXSISTENCE IS FOR SOMEONE TO STEP ON THEM?" I ranted right at his face and then covered my...er..mouth. "Oh shea butter," I groaned.

"Well, well, well, Fullmetal. It seems you are hiding in your brother's body," Scar chuckled and ripped off my head, OH THAT SOUNDS SOOO WRONG! "What?" he hissed as he saw that there was no one in the armor. "What is going on?"

I took this opportunity of doubt to grab my head (still sounds wrong) and run off.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Finally I was at Hughes's house. "Finally I'm at Hughes's house," I groaned, once again stating the obvious. I realized I had to stop doing that. "I gotta stop doing that." I also realized I was an idiot. "Man, am I an idiot!" Okay, I really needed to stop doing that. "I REALLY gotta stop doing that." I wanted it to stop! "I want this to stop!" Make me. "What?" I'm controlling your thoughts. "It's controlling my thoughts!" Mwahahaaa. "It's laughing maniacally!" Okay, this is getting old. "This is getting really old." Bye. "It's leaving!" Actually, no I'm not! "Gaaah," I screamed. It was about to annoy me some more when I heard the sound of thrown object hit body. I realized Hughes had to be in trouble. "Hughes has to be in trouble!" Then I rushed in to save him. "I must rush in to save him!" were my parting words.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Stop Mrs. Hughes! Don't hurt Hughes!" I dashed in front of Mustang? A picture bounced off my chestplate and shattered on the floor. "Are you okay, Hughes?"

"How didja know it was me?" Mustang/Hughes wondered. He looked like he was about to drop dead, so I chuckled merri-um...I mean I felt sorry for him.

"Well... let me think! Hm..maybe it's because I'm a flippin' child prodigy in the field of Alchemy...or I read Bo Dyswitch's notes?" I said sarcastically. He glared at me with extreme hatred...just like Mustang! Wow, I could see the likeness... "Actually because you're the only one who would try to kiss your wife out of the people who switched bodies," I muttered.

"How did you get in here, Al?" he sighed, ignoring my sarcasm...also just like Mustang!

"Did you not just hear me? I'm ED FOR PUDDING'S SAKE! Aaaand...I came through the front door," I said boredly, pointing to the door.

"Maes?" Mrs. Gracia said from the wall. "Maes is that you?" Mustang/Hughes nodded and swept her off her feet. Aaaand he kissed her. Like, making out kissed her. It was not something I wanted to see. They finished kissing and her face was red. "Oh Maes it is you! No one but you kisses me like that!" They were about to kiss again when Armstrong came running in.

"Gracia excuse me, but I-" He paused. "Oh please tell me you're Maes Hughes.." he whispered, "And definately not Lt. Hawkeye..." he said almost silently. I think I was the only one who caught that last part. "Um.. You're need back at the library, immediately!" He flexed his muscles and the pink sparkles came back. MY ARCH NEMISIS...ES!

"Pretty pink!" Elysia exclaimed and tried to grab a 'pretty pink'. She latched onto Armstrong's arm and was swinging blindly at the sparkles. I almost fainted from laughter because Armstrong was blushing. Maybe he never realized that he sparkled? GIRLY COLORS?

"Let's go!" I groaned.

"Bye Elysia," Mustang/Hughes said and kissed Elysia on the head, "See you later. Daddy has a lot of work to do.."

She smiled and nodded. "Kay Mistah Pony! I be swure to tell Daddy dat you was kissin mommy!"

He collapsed on the floor. "NOOOO, ELYSIA!" Armstrong had to hold him back so he wouldn't kill me, so to speak. "I LOATHE YOU ED!"

"Thanks," I muttered as Armstrong dragged the both of us to the library, talking the whole way.

"Pink sparkles have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations and..."

_**Fin 4 Ed**_

**_Note:_ Um...if the conversation is too different from Maes's point of view, it's because this is what Ed hears in his mind. That is all. Sorry I took so long to update.**


End file.
